


And then you came

by Andiiwamp



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Drama, Eventual Smut, Girl Penis, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andiiwamp/pseuds/Andiiwamp
Summary: Waverly is a small town girl and after a series of traumatic events she's just learned to live a correct life, she's the perfect daughter, the perfect sister and she just lives how everyone expects her too.Nicole Haught is a complete stranger that arrives to Purgatory running away from her past, her goal is to start a new life and hide her secret.Nicole ends up finding a new job at the Earp homestead and both hers and Waverly's paths will collide. What will  happen as they discover a certain attraction between them?





	And then you came

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so I've had the idea for this story in mind for ages! But I wasn't sure about writing it until now, I hope you guys enjoy it and like the journey the characters are about to start :)  
> Also I apologize in advance, English is not my first language...

**1**

Waverly snorted for the millionth time that day as she passed lazily the pages of the magazine she was holding on her lap. Waiting was torture, she had always hated it, and now she’d been stuck in there for more than forty minutes.

Next to her, her mother looked completely fine; Waverly checked her on the corner of her eyes and she snorted once more when she saw her mother happily smiling as she eyed carefully the pictures of another magazine.

 

“How can this woman have so much patience?” She thought as she finally decided to close her magazine and just stare at the floor tiles.

She would have counted all the tiles of the floor if it wasn’t for the sound of a door opening and a person entering the petite waiting room.

“Excuse me ladies, for making you wait so long” A woman said with apologetically tone.

 

Waverly’s mom smiled comprehensively and stood up calmly while Waverly nearly jumps off her chair.

 

“It’s okay, we were here reading” Michelle said. Waverly just smiled

 

The woman, a tall brunette in her early forties, dressed with a very classy purple dress looked at them as if she was waiting for some kind of commentary and then she clapped her hands together and smiled. “So let’s get started” She said excited.

 

The White Blossom Boutique was a small store and probably one of the two wedding dresses and accessories stores of Purgatory; it was a cute place with vintage decorations, classy furniture and smelled like floral perfume which was nice but a bit strong according to Waverly’s taste.

 

“I’ve been working very hard on what we talked about last time and I think I have exactly what you were looking for” The woman said as she led both Waverly and her mother to a small room with some large mirrors.

 

“We were really pleased with our talk last week” Michelle said as they walked and Waverly nodded.

“I think we should start with our first choice” The woman said as they all stood in the center of the room, suddenly another woman, this time not too tall and wearing a simple but fancy suit with what looked like a very expensive silk blouse, she carried in her hands a large dress that let both Michelle and Waverly with their mouths hanging.

 

“Oh my Lord” Michelle said surprised “That is wonderful”

“Yeah… it’s… beautiful” Waverly muttered

 

“I’m glad you like it ladies, you can come with me and change over there and then we’ll analyze this so you tell us your thoughts, okay?” The woman said to Waverly

Waverly nodded and followed her, as she walked she swallowed heavily and tried to put her best content face, it was a thing she had learned to do over the past years and seemed to be her every day routine.

 

A wedding could seem like a happy event for everyone right? It was the most important day of every girl’s life and everyone dreamed with that.

 

Waverly had grown up with those thoughts, she remembered when she was a little kid and she used to do sleepovers at their friends house, they always talked about how their weddings should be, how awesome it had to be to dress in white, walk to the altar, have their blue prince waiting for them…

 

Those thoughts had been on her mind for years, and maybe they were the reason why her expectations were so high at some point. So here she was.

Everything had happened so fast in the past year, Waverly wasn’t sure of how she was here right now; actually she wasn’t sure of anything. But she loved Perry, she was sure of that, he was a nice man, caring, attentive and very generous. The moment he stepped into her life, Waverly knew he was going to be someone special, and things moved fast from that moment; a year and a half ago they were running into each other at the library and two weeks ago he was proposing on the balcony of a restaurant.

 

Everything was perfect.

 

Only for Waverly it wasn’t…

 

She shook those thoughts out of her mind as she stepped onto the small platform on the center so she could check the dress and see it better and she met her reflection on the mirror as soon as she raised her head.

 

“What do you think?” The two women asked expectantly.

“It’s so beautiful” Michelle said with tears in her eyes “Who would have told me that my sweet Waverly was going to get married one day?” She said, Waverly smiled at her “Wait, wait I need to show this to your sister, where’s my phone?”

 

“Mom there’s no need…”

“Of course there is Waves, your sister said she’ll help with everything and I’m making sure she will”

“She’s not even here” Waverly said, she actually wished she wasn’t there either

 

“No she’s not, and that’s why I’m going to send her a picture of this so she can tell us her opinion”

“I don’t think Wynonna has any opinion on wedding dresses mother” Waverly commented as she rolled her eyes

“Don’t say that, your sister is as excited as we are about the wedding Waves, but… she has her own way to show it”

 

Michelle didn’t sound too convinced saying that, but who cared? She was pretty content herself so she spent a few minutes taking pictures in every angle possible and then she proceeded to send them. Waverly in the other hand was just feeling silly standing there, with her mom walking all around with the camera and telling her to smile, to change the pose…

 

The dress was really beautiful though, it was everything she was expecting, and for a moment it made her smile; she felt beautiful with it and as she checked her face on the mirror she saw a girl who could do this...

 

_Meanwhile_

 

The Earp homestead was a big area not too far away from town, it was a two stories house with a very cozy and as Waverly used to say ‘cute’ porch, and it had longs extensions of land where the farm and the barn were and some areas with fields. It was a cool place to have a quiet life and raise children.

 

Wynonna Earp, who was aware of all these facts about the house but mostly just thought of it as an old farm, was sitting at the porch’s handrail as she sipped quietly her bottle of beer.

 

It was a nice, and peaceful morning, there hasn’t been much movement around since the sun raised that day so basically she was boringly drinking her beer and eyeing her aunt Gus at the distance as she fed some horses on the fields.

 

All of a sudden her phone beeped on her pocket and she grabbed it; a huge smile appeared on her face when she saw some pictures of her little sister dressed in a beautiful white dress. “Damn baby girl, you shine” She mumbled as she replied to her mom quickly. Truth being said, Wynonna wasn’t a hundred percent sure of the wedding, she had always had a sixth sense to see people, and she wasn’t completely sure of this Perry guy, but what could she do? It was her sister’s choice, and at least Waverly seemed to be doing a lot better in this last year. So she just could show her support.

 

Wynonna was about to call her sister to talk about the dress when a car drove along the driveway.

 

“Just in time” She said as she let the beet bottle on the handrail and jumped off to see who was inside the car.

 

A week ago Wynonna and her aunt Gus had decided to post an advertisement, a letter on the local newspaper and a post on the internet to see if they could find some help for the farm.

 

Truth was; as much as Waverly, Wynonna, her mom and Gus were fine for the moment, the ranch needed much more work than what they could do. Waverly worked hard with her aunt on a bar in town, their mother had her own job too and Wynonna, well she had her own stuff.

For a while they had been able to take care of the farm and the house but as Gus and her mother grew older and Waverly made plans of future and focused on her studies… they needed more hands.

 

Wynonna stuck her hands on the pockets of her old leather jacket and stood still watching the car park and she waited as the dirt of the floor vanished from the air and the door opened.

Definitely that was not what she was expecting to see.

 

A tall woman dressed with black jeans, and a simple dark green t shirt and her short red hair falling wildly around her head stood right in front of Wynonna.

 

There was a moment of silence in which the woman took off a pair of sunglasses that she was wearing and cleared her throat. “Uh excuse me” She said with a timid voice “Is this the Earp farm?”

 

Wynonna who had been carefully studying the girl and the car snapped out of her thoughts and moved her hand out of her pocket to offer a hand shake “Yes, here it is umm…”

“Nicole” The woman said “My name is Nicole Haught”

 

“Nicole Haught” Wynonna repeated under her breath

“I’m sorry if I’m late, the road wasn’t very clear and I wasn’t too sure is this was the place”

 

“Oh” Wynonna offered a small smile “No, you’re not late at all”

 

There was a silence again.

 

To be fair, this is not what she had been expecting at all, in her imagination, the people who would respond to the letter would probably be men, maybe a retired man looking for something to do with his free time or something like that. In fact they’d been joking all week about the fact that maybe Gus would actually find a new love if a handsome middle-aged man came to help.

 

But no…

 

“So…” Nicole said awkwardly as she saw that Wynonna didn’t move “I didn’t get your name”

Wynonna laughed “I’m sorry, I’m Wynonna Earp and I assume you come here for the- ”

 

“The advertisement” Nicole finished “Yes, I, I read it a few days ago… I hope I’m not late for the job”

Wynonna opened her mouth to say something but immediately closed it due to her lack of words

 

“Oh so you already got someone?” Nicole said with a sad tone as she looked down disappointed

“What? No, no, no we haven’t, we haven’t found anyone yet” Wynonna said “In fact you’re the first one”

 

Nicole breathed out relieved and smiled gladly “Awesome, are you going to interview me or…?”

 

Wynonna let out a laugh once again not quite believing thins, not that she had any problem but, in her mind there was one question, why did a hot chick like that want to go work on a farm in the middle of nowhere? Maybe it was a silly question but she was really curious. Plus she had no idea what her mom or Gus were going to say.

 

“Nicole, may I call you Nicole?” Wynonna asked awkwardly

“Sure…” The read head said she swallowed nervously. So they were going to reject her… “It’s okay you know” She said before Wynonna could talk again “I guess you were looking for something else?”

 

“Not really” Wynonna said “We weren’t really looking for anything”

“Ah…”

“I mean, we really need someone to help us with the farm and my aunt Gus with her house and stuff; she lives over there” She pointed to the other side of the farm where a small wooden house was standing. “Just one question uh….” She felt a bit weird

 

“What?”

“Aren’t you too… mmm”

 

“Too what?” Nicole asked quirking an eyebrow

“I don’t know; have you ever worked on a farm?” Wynonna finally asked “Or… have you ever worked before?” She added under her breath as she laughed, Nicole didn’t seem to understand the joke

 

“Actually no” She said “I mean I have worked before, a lot actually. I can do anything really; I know how a farm works”

“We look for someone with some experience” Wynonna said

 

“And I have plenty of that” Nicole said with a desperate tone “I really have, I have done many types of jobs, I’ve worked with animals too, I can help you fix anything in here or help your aunt”

Wynonna looked at her still not totally convinced, in one hand she still thought Nicole didn’t seem too experimented on the matter but in the other hand… why was she so desperate? As she explained the reasons to work there, Nicole was starting to look concerned, her eyes showed a hint of sadness, worry and maybe panic? Who knew…

 

“Why do you want this job so bad?” She asked “I bet you could do any job you liked”

“I need this” Nicole said “I… I can help with anything really”

 

There was silence again, Wynonna took a few moments to think; she rubbed her chin a bit and then clicked her tongue “Alright” She said “It’s not like we have a queue of people waiting… I guess we could see how you work and then decide”

 

Nicole’s face lit up with a bright smile and she breathed out relieved “Thank you so much, you will not regret it”

“So… can you start tomorrow?” Wynonna asked finally as she tried to think about what they should do first, maybe she would explain to her mom and aunt later on and tomorrow they’d all see how Nicole did.

 

“Sure, I’m ready to start any time” Said Nicole trying not to sound excited.

Wynonna clicked her tongue and nodded “Good, good, so I’ll see you tomorrow first hour in the morning Haught, don’t be late”

 

“I’ll be right on time” Nicole said as she walked back to her car. She sat inside and watched as Wynonna walked back to the porch and then she breathed relieved.

 

Wynonna was not sure if she wanted to laugh or rethink all her previous conversation, so she just hired a young, pretty and probably not so experienced girl to help them with the farm…

 

She heard the car engine start as she reached the porch and by the time she sat again where she was before she saw Nicole’s car leaving the house.

 

And just as the car left the Earp homestead, an old red Jeep appeared on sight; Wynonna sighed as she let out a smile, she could hear the car horn a few times as her mom happily made the sound and then it parked.

 

Waverly got out of the car and took a deep breath in as she did; her mom had been talking nonstop about the wedding preparations and as much as she felt deeply grateful that her mother was helping so much, she was honestly starting to feel stressed.

 

“So how’s the future bride to be?” Wynonna asked as she walked towards them clapping her hands excitedly

Waverly laughed quietly “I’ve never tried more dresses in my entire life”

 

“Let’s say your sister’s a bit complicated when it comes to clothes” Michelle said “But we just got the perfect dress”

“I saw all the pictures” Wynonna said “I can’t wait to finally see you”

 

“Who was that by the way” Michelle asked, the three women started to walk to the house

“Who was who?” Wynonna looked at them confused

 

Waverly looked back a second “We just saw a car driving out of the homestead” she said

“Oh… that” Wynonna laughed nervously “Well, you guys remember that advertisement we wrote to find someone to help us here?”

 

Michelle looked confused for a moment and Waverly shook her head “Not a clue” She mumbled

“I kinda remember” Michelle said finally

 

“So someone came” Wynonna announced as they entered the house, Michelle, who had been carrying some bags with groceries they bought before walked to the kitchen but continued talking from there

 

“That’s wonderful news!” She yelled as she let the bags on the table

“So we hired someone?” Waverly asked to her sister

 

Michelle’s voice sounded again from the kitchen before Wynonna could answer “You hired him? Is he good? Handsome? Did you make an interview?”

Both Wynonna and Waverly walked to the kitchen “Well” Wynonna started “It was a nice person yes” She said

 

“Fantastic” Waverly said ironically “Last thing we needed is to have someone here to rob us or kill us while we sleep”

“I thought you agreed on this too Waves” Michelle told her with a serious tone

 

“No, you and Wynonna agreed, and Gus too, I just expressed my opinion” Waverly said folding her arms over her chest.

“We need someone to help us” Wynonna said

“We have been doing just fine until now” Waverly replied

 

“Waves, you know perfectly that you and your sister haven’t gotten any free time to help us here, I’ve been busy too and plus your aunt Gus ad I are getting old for this” Her mom said sadly “We know how you feel about all this but we need to be honest and this is the best solution we could find”

 

Waverly nodded in resignation “You’re right” She said “Look, I’m going to go call Perry, he may want to come over later I don’t know, we still have to check the wedding invitations”

“Sure thing” Michelle said “Come tell us later when you chose those invitations”

 

Waverly nodded and left the kitchen leaving both Wynonna and Michelle in silence for a while. “She looks a bit nervous these days” Wynonna commented once Waverly was out of sight.

Michelle sighed “Yeah, you know how easily she gets stressed”

 

“I hope she can manage all this”

“She will” Michelle said with a sad look “Also you know she’s stubborn, she’ll get used to the new situation and will end up overcoming the stress of the wedding”

“I really hope so”

 

“So what about this man you hired?” Michelle asked changing subject, she knew it was not a good idea to start now a discussion about Waverly and she was genuinely interested on knowing more about the new worked, she had been waiting for this for a while.

 

Wynonna let out an uncomfortable laugh and she crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against the wall behind her mom. “Well… you see… let’s say it’s not” She didn’t know how to finish her sentence

 

“Not what? I hope it’s not an old wrinkled man, you better not hire an old grandpa, we really need good hands to help”

“I can assure you is not an old grandpa” Wynonna said “in fact is not old at all”

 

“Oh, well that’s good news” Michelle said with a confused tone

“And actually is not a man either…” Wynonna blurted out finally

Michelle turned around completely confused and looked at her daughter with an amused look “Excuse me?” She asked

 

“Ugh, I’m sorry mom” Wynonna said “It was the only person who showed up”

“So we will have another woman around”

 

“Yes… I actually don’t think it’s a bad idea you know? I mean maybe she's a good worker and even it makes it easier for Waverly… who knows?”

“Your sister does not make it easy for anyone” Michelle said “But we do need someone who starts as soon as possible”

 

“Yeah, she’ll be here tomorrow morning”

“I guess we can see how she works” Michelle said “Or maybe she can help until someone else sees the advertisement and comes”

 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought too” Wynonna mumbled “I don’t know, she was a weird girl, no idea if she really knows about farm work but looked like she really wanted this job”

“We’ll see” Michelle said

 

Wynonna went back to the porch, a new beer bottle in her hand and many thoughts in her head, she was worried, worried about her aunt, about her sister, about many things; she hadn’t said a word about this but she didn’t really think the wedding was a good idea, of course it wasn’t her decision here, Waverly was the one who loved Perry, and everyone could see that they were pretty happy. It was not that Wynonna didn’t approve on their relationship, because, despite of the fact that Wynonna wasn’t precisely the most social person around, she had come to understand that Perry was good for Waverly, and well, over the past months she had learned to accept him.

 

But something about all this felt wrong, it was like deep down Wynonna knew something was going to happen but she hadn’t figured out yet…

She just really hoped that her sister could finally find a way to be happy, no one deserved more than her.

 

 

 

 


End file.
